A time for health
by FearfulKnights
Summary: After Azusa falls ill, Louis steps up to take care of a sick Fuuto who doesn't want to steal attention from his sick older brother.


Okay so this is my second try at brothers conflict. My source of inspiration is pixelimage2013, (and tales of the abyss) so in honor of that i'll use two of her favorite characters. I know the story is silly but all of the characters are so under developed at least in the anime. This story is placed around the time Azusa got sick. Well here it goes...

* * *

A time for health

* * *

He first heard Azusa was sick just after a concert. His manager had offered to take him home that night, then suddenly said the would top by the hospital. Immediately he thought of his beautiful but idiotic Onee-chan. The manager quickly calmed those fears, but that didn't stop him from worrying about Azusa-nii. As his manager sped off to the hospital he rested his head against the back of the seat and let his eyes flutter shut. The older man saw Fuuto's asleep and grinned to himself, the middle schooler did work hard for the last week. Not wanting to fall behind in his studies at the end of the year, he had been bringing his books to rehearsal.

After a half an hour of driving they arrives at the hospital. Fuuto slowly got out of the car. Even if he was still worried about his brother, his body wouldn't move as fast as he wanted it. He though he just needed more sleep.

He didn't like the sight of his older brother, so pale, barely breathing into the mask that adorn his face. He wouldn't admit it to anyone that he was really worried. As he looked at Azusa, his manager informed him that he had to leave. Fuuto told him that it was alright he would stay with his brother a little longer. He would walk home, no big deal. The doctor however told him that the visiting hours would soon be up.

He didn't have the courage to go into Azusa's room. He look to fragile like he would brake. So Fuuto left. As he made his was to the elevator, Louis popped his head out of a room.

"Fuuto-kun were you here to see Azu-nii?" He asked.

Fuuto nodded at him. "Why are you here?"

"I had a client. Although I'm done now, so would you like a ride home?"Louis left the room closing the door behind him.

Feeling tired, the latter nodded.

* * *

The car ride home was not a long one , but even so Fuuto felt his eyes start to shut. As much as he didn't want to fall asleep he did. Louis smiled at his little brother. Not wanting to wake the younger of the two, the beautician picked up Fuuto and slowly carried him into the apartment like house complex.

The first door was a struggle, but Ukyo saw Louis in need and came to help.

"Did something happen to him?" Ukyo asked fearing that something had happened to the second youngest brother.

" No, nothing at all. Fuuto went to see Azu-nii and fell asleep on the ride home."

"His manager must have dropped him off there when I called to tell him Azusa was sick."

"I'll take him up stairs. I didn't want to wake him up." Louis said shifting slightly under Fuuto's weight.

" I can make you dinner, but there are leftovers in the frig." Ukyo informed him.

"I'll be fine, but thank you."

The elevator was a small problem. But before he even managed to reach it Juli came flying through looking for Ema. She hadn't taken him when she left her room, who knows how long ago because he fell asleep.

"Louis-san what are you doing with that wolf." Juli asked.

"Juli would you mind climbing on my arm and pressing the up button? I want to get Fuuto to his room before my back breaks." Louis smiled at the small animal.

Juli nodded and did what Louis asked but as the door began to close, he spotted 'chi' and ran out after pressing the number Louis told him to.

Fuuto's door wasn't that bad. Louis ran into Yuusuki on the way there, and since Yuusuki's room was right next to Fuuto's he decided to help out.

Soon after entering Louis put the teen on his bed, almost collapsing himself. Next time he would definitely wake his younger brother up.

"Sleep well, Fuuto." He said brushing his brother's hair back.

* * *

Fuuto didn't come down for breakfast the next morning. He didn't even want to wake up. His head was pounding, and his throat felt dry. No he couldn't get sick now. Azusa was sick. He didn't want to steal attention away from his older brother who was in the hospital over a cold. He didn't have school, it was a Saturday, so if he stayed in his room nobody would know.

But down stairs, Louis and Ukyo were waiting with many other siblings at the table.

Ukyo, who had begun to worry, pulled Louis aside. "Do you think one of us should go check on Fuuto. I know that if I were to get sick right now, I wouldn't want anybody to know."

"You think he may have a cold?" Louis asked snapping out of his daze. "He was really tired last night. With everybody I ran into , he didn't wake up once."

"If you would, I have got get breakfast ready, could you go check on him?"

Louis nodded then made his way up stairs. He wasn't to happy hen he opened his brother's door to find the teen laying ontop of the blanket with his clothes from last night still on, breathing heavily. As he crept up closer he noticed Fuuto was asleep. His face was pale, yet still had a flushed look to it. Louis pulled the chair away from the desk and sat day an next to the bed. He waited for hours before drifting into sleep himself.

When Fuuto woke up the first thing he noticed was how hot he felt. The second thing was Louis slumped over with his head next to Fuuto's arm. The teen moved slightly causing his older brother to look up at him sleepily.

" Fuuto-kun, your wake, should I go get Masaomi or Ukyo?"

"N-no I don't want them to know." Fuuto blushed. "They are already worried about Azu-nii. I don't want them to worry about me too."

"Fuuto-kun there's a time to act, and now is not it. You'll only make them worry more if you fake being healthy until you collapse."

Then how about you take care of me so they don't have to know."

Louis smiled, he would end up telling at least Ukyo and Masaomi, but he would also tell them that he would take care of Fuuto. So he would not have to worry the others.

"I just wish I didn't have to get sick at the same time as Azu-nii." Fuuto pouted.

"There's always a times to be healthy. Now is just not yours." Louis said brushing his brothers bangs back. "So let onii-san take care of you till you reach that time again."


End file.
